


Sleeping time

by Mr_GiveUp



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Doggy Style, Gay Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_GiveUp/pseuds/Mr_GiveUp
Summary: Revenant wants to fuck Mirage so bad but this himbo bitch is sleepy-
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Sleeping time

It was the night. Revenant was at the door of Mirage's room, where he was taking a deep sleep. Revenant was hungry of him... He wanted... to hear him moan his name... in both pain and pleasure... This desire was so strong and intense... Revenant had nothing to lose anymore. He doesn't know this emotion... "Love". But he had the impression that, Elliott Witt, pretentious, imbecile and narcissistic, made him feel it. He doesn't like it. The robot was the master of everything, it was certainly not a poor human who would teach him things. A metallic growl escaped from his throat as he silently opened the door. His eyes shone with an yellow light, and he directed it on the sleeping man. He seems so peaceful and wise. It changed from what we could see when the Apex Games began. Revenant entered the room before delicately closing the door, without a noise as always. He approached the bed of Mirage like a panther chasing his prey and leaned over it. The robot fixed each patch of the face of the dark-haired. He was so... Cute. Ugh! Disgusting! Revenant raised his head to that thought. How could he have felt this stupid human feeling? He felt something on his metal hand when Mirage changed position in his bed. It was his hand, which was placed on his. They did so well together... But their characters did not. The robot breathed a sigh of frustration before  
"-I do not like what you make me feel, Witt. And I will make you pay for it."  
In uttering his words, Mirage shook his hand, which was on Revenant's, with a moan of complaint. Perhaps he had been afraid, it wouldn't have surprised him, said Revenant. He looked at the immobile body of his victim, but the duvet prevented him from seeing what he wanted to mark. He gently took the duvet with his free hand and removed it from Elliott's body. Beautiful. As a gift to be unpacked. Revenant smiled inwardly before passing his cold hand under Mirage's thin t-shirt. Mirage breathed and frowned. This warm body that he touched with the tips of his fingers thin and frozen... Delicious. Elliott was slightly muscular. He had something to please the girls. And certainly the boys as well. But this night, and forever, Elliott will belong to him... And no one can stop him from reaching his goal. Again, he leaned over Elliott to put his head down into his neck. He smelled so good... Without hesitation, Revenant began to bite the neck of the sleeping one while caressing his chest.  
"-Ah..."  
This groaning had come out of Mirage's lips, who opened his eyes and directed them towards Revenant, who marked his neck with bites.  
"-What the fu-"  
The robot had suddenly put his hand on the mouth of his victim.  
"Don't say a word or I'll gut you."  
The smallest felt his heart pounding. He was so afraid of Revenant. He loved him but... The fear was greater. He shivered at contact from the hand of his "attacker" on his chest.  
"Elliott, are you afraid?"  
He slowly laughs at his victim's ear. Revenant delighted to see his prey tremble with fear.  
"I'm not here to kill you, you know... I just want to hurt you..."  
After uttering this sentence, Mirage began to struggle by trying to repel Revenant. Impossible. The killer was much heavier and stronger than him, it was like comparing an elephant to a lizard. The robot growled as he stood up, grabbing Mirage's wrists  
"-Don't move. Don't move. You don't want to piss me off, do you, Witt? -R-Revenant I..."  
He didn't had the time to finish his sentence that a hand wrapped around his neck.  
"-You don't want to be naughty with me, trust me."  
Revenant used the fear of the human against himself. It was funny to see. Watching a human feel sorry for himself, thinking that he should've locked his bedroom, so that no demon would ever get in. This time it's missed, Mr.Witt. At once, he lightly squeezed his hand that was around the neck of his prey, to exert pressure. Revenant loved to feel the fear of others. It... excited him. So much that, under his thin crotch tissue, he had an erection. His limb was metallic but also made of flesh. He had found his victim. Only belong to him. No one had made him feel that way before. And that was the only thing that frightened Revenant. Mirage looked down to contemplate the erection of Revenant, with a surprised look. The robot sneered at the human expression.  
"-I want you to suck me. Now. Don't be prayed or I'll break your bones.  
-Revenant I... I... I can't..."  
Mirage felt his breathing cut off because of the pain caused by the claws of Revenant planted in his neck. A small stream of blood escaped from it and he couldn't help but keep a moan of pain. "-Reven-  
-Master, call me Master."  
The killer's patience faded when he saw his prey hesitate to speak. He tackled Mirage to the wall, bubbling with rage. "-Say it!  
-M-Master!!"  
The smallest breath of fear turning his head to avoid the look that made him so shiver. Revenant looked at him before smiling.  
"-Good..."  
Revenant stood beside the bed, releasing Mirage and pointed to his erect limb.  
"-Go. Do what you have to do. Or I'll hurt you more than I expected."  
Elliott hesitated while swallowing before approaching his face with Revenant's dick, being on all fours in front of him. Revenant felt chills running through his body and mind. This view was impregnable and so exciting. He placed one hand in the hair of the crossbred to strangely caress them with encouraging tenderness. Elliott didn't wait any longer before gently licking Revenant's cock. The robot uttered a satisfying grunt, feeling the human tongue tickling its intimacy. "Come on, hurry up or I'll get impatient."  
Right after saying his words, Elliott began deep before sucking him, and, automatically, Revenant's hips began to swing to the rhythm of the back and forth of the trickster. Suddenly, the eyes of Revenant began to shine and he seized Mirage's head in both hands and going entirely into his throat, chained by deep and rapid hip movements. God, what a pleasure! He had such a good throat... So wet and tight... Elliott uttered muffled moans then that he felt Revenant's half-hot, half-cold, metallic dick sinking down his throat. He felt pleasure, all the same... His lower belly began to burn him as drool poured from his mouth in abundance and eventually fell to the ground. Elliott closed his eyes while Revenant was busy fucking his mouth. He couldn't help but listen to the robot's growls. They seemed to reflect pleasure and at the same time hatred... While the trickster was in his thoughts, he felt the dick sink much deeper into his throat, and hot liquid came out of it, the latter flowing directly into the man's windpipe.  
"-Mh!  
-Shut up, let me finish. You must satisfy your master. Correctly."  
Then he withdrew from Elliott's mouth, always having his hands clucking his head. Elliott swallowed the liquid as he caught his breath. He raised his head to Revenant, who looked him straight in the eyes, in an insensitive way. With one hand he lifted Mirage's chin up to look at him. He was blushing and he was lightly sweating from the forehead. Adorable and so weak. It excited Revenant from a power no one could explain. He scolded for the umpteenth time and pulled Mirage by the throat, bringing his face closer to his.  
"-We are only at the beginning, Witt. You promise to be a good boy?  
-Yes, yes Master...  
-Perfect... So strip off, now."  
The trickster obeyed, quickly, starting with his t-shirt to end with his stockings, revealing his erection ready to crack, and Revenant couldn't help pushing a small laugh when seeing the embarrassment settle on the face of his victim. Once Elliott's clothes were at the edge of the bed, he lay down trying in vain to hide his erection with his hands. Revenant quickly spread the legs of the legend. Elliott bit his lip before speaking.  
"-Rev- Master I... I've never done it before... I might get... hurt...  
-Hurt, you said? Perfect~"  
Before Mirage could react, he felt the member of the robot suddenly sinking into him, which took away a cry of pain. If Revenant could lick his lips, he would have. Feel the tight walls of his bottom around his limb. God, he thought he was in Paradise. He watched him panting, shaking the bed sheets in his hands. Revenant had surely hurted him, seen his howling. But that's what Revenant wanted. Without asking his opinion, he began to move, already graze his prostate. Mirage moaned with pain by flipping his head backwards. He was in so much pain, but it mingled with the pleasure quickly. And with a impulse, he took his erection in his hand to start masturbating.  
"-Oh fuck...~ Oh my god~"  
But he quickly took it away when he saw the dark look that Revenant gave him.  
"I gave you no permission, as far as I know.  
"Rev- Sorry, Master..."  
Revenant placed his hand on Mirage's bare chest to scratch, enough to make him bleed. The trickster quickly shed tears in his eyes and grabbed Revenant's wrist, hoping to push it away. A sinister growl sounded in the room before the robot turned Elliott over to be on doggy-style, and this for going deeper on him. Elliott sobbed slightly while trying in vain to contain the complaints of pain, knowing full well that he should not annoy Revenant all the more.  
"-F-Fuck~ Master, t-that's so g-good... !~"

About ten minutes passed, when one could hear Mirage squeaking with pleasure and his Master growling, until Elliott felt his orgasm approaching.  
"-Master I will... Aaah...~ I'm gonna cum...~  
-I allow you to."  
Mirage breathed a sigh of relief as he bowed his head, his fists clenched, and his legs twitched lightly, until a stream of cum spread over the bed, followed by a new grunt from Revenant, which plunged completely at once to fill Mirage's ass. Then he retired and dress up. Mirage collapsed on his side, breathing fast and staring at the ceiling. Wow. This was... hot. He felt a cold body huddled against his own, which was warm, it was Revenant, which, in a gentle gesture, surrounded Mirage with his long arms.  
"-I never thought a human could make me feel that emotion. Especially... You.  
-Oh, thank you!"  
The dark-haired man sneered before sighing of tiredness, and a bit after, he falls asleep in the arms of his new lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship, that's all 👁👄👁💞


End file.
